


wild take over

by Marenke



Series: AUgust 2020 [26]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Ryou stared at his supposedly haunted necklace in his hands. Marik, with the Geiser counter-like radar, looked at it as well. Neither necklace or radar made a peep.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Marik Ishtar
Series: AUgust 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828096
Kudos: 6
Collections: AUgust 2020





	wild take over

**Author's Note:**

> day 26 prompt is monster hunting babey!! dedicated to jehan

Ryou stared at his supposedly haunted necklace in his hands. Marik, with the Geiser counter-like radar, looked at it as well. Neither necklace or radar made a peep.

"Either this thing is broken or it isn't haunted." Ryou said, slowly, and Marik groaned. Ryou was in Marik's lap, and Marik put his head atop Ryou's, looking at the necklace that rested on Ryou's hands. "I know, I know, it was a waste of twenty bucks."

Marik sighed, set the Geiser counter-like radar away, onto the pile of non-functional detectors. Ryou made a mental note to put them on sale on Facebook later.

"I swear I saw something on the woods. I was sure it was a ghost," Marik gestured to the necklace, a clunky thing made of solid gold and that had supposedly killed all its previous owners. Ryou knew it had. ", but maybe not."

Ryou figured it wasn't the right time to tell Marik that it was a werewolf friend of his. He loved when his boyfriend was focused on something, and monster hunting gave him a purpose. He liked to see Marik with a purpose.

Ryou had a few… Weird friends. A werewolf, a siren or two, a handful of vampires, some cat-people. Ryou was human, of course, but his aura simply attracted these people near him. He didn't question it anymore; it simply was. Marik, meanwhile, was somewhat supernaturally dense: every weird thing amounted to a ghost, in his books.

"Yeah, maybe we could roam the woods again today?" A quick check on his head told Ryou that it wasn't the full moon anymore, so they would be safe. "Maybe the ghost will be there."

Ryou couldn't see it, but he could sense Marik's excitement bubbling.

"Sure. But later." Marik yawned, and Ryou smiled. "How about a nap first?"

Ryou turned in Marik's lap, kissed him softly, and made the two fall into bed in a tangled mess of limbs, smiling softly to one another.

"Sounds good to me." And it would give Ryou some time to text the supernatural group chat that today was date night and to please avoid using the woods. He really didn't want to get accosted by the vampires again - they got really pissed when thought to be ghosts.


End file.
